Closer Than A Crossover
by Camilleon
Summary: Don't mind the title, I just liked how it sounded. A girl -who has been rejected from the squadron which had raised her- crosses paths with the Storm Hawks and things start happening... review please:3
1. Chapter 1

**Little Miss Stranger**

The Condor was moving in the air in peace for some time now and it was quiet, too quiet, but it seemed it wasn't effecting any of the Storm Hawks. Junko was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich and a big one for that matter. Piper, in her study, this time organizing the new crystals she had gathered. Finn was getting his 'beauty sleep' as Radarr was trashing his room. And Aerrow was just resting on the couch, hands on the back of his head and talking out loud as Stork was still driving and looking paranoied as always.

"For once..." started Aerrow. "...things seem to be..."

"Don't say it." Thought Stork out loud, but not loud enough for Aerrow to hear.

"...perfect." finished Aerrow his sentence.

Stork quickly covered his eyes with his hands, expecting something horrible, or maybe something just bad and not as horrible. After awhile realizing nothing was happening he made some space between two of his finger to look out. "N-nothing hap-" but before Stork could finish his sentence something showed up on the radar. "Great." He said sarcastically.

"What is it Stork?" asked Aerrow standing up and walking up front.

"Don't know, could be anything, but it's not so big. Might be a Talon, two tops." Explained Stork.

"What's going on?" said Piper as she came running in followed by Junko –swallowing a sandwich- and a Radarr fighting Finn.

"The radar picked up something, something small, but it's still something." Said Aerrow.

Piper reached for the binoculars. "It's a skimmer, but I can't see the rider. He or she is wearing a helmet. Doesn't look like a Talon to me, the ride seems familiar, but I can't make it out."

"Piper." Said Junko looking through the other set of binoculars. "I think this person's trying to say something."

Piper looked again. "It's sign language. It says 'Sorry to bother but I'm almost out of fuel may I come in? Use the horn once for yes and twice for no.' Well that's really specific. What do you say Aerrow?"

"One time for the horn it is." Exclaimed Aerrow. "But still be prepared, it could be a trap."

All of them arrived at the bridge as the mysterious rider landed. As the rider got off the skimmer only to be greated by different types of crystal powered weapons aimed at her. As she removed her helmet, her long brown hair with pink ends became visible. When the helmet was completely off Finn seemed to be dazzled by her navy blue eyes and sweet smile.

"Ok guys, I think we can lower the weapons now, it's obvious she's not an enemy." Said Finn as he jumped between the girl and the others.

Eventhough they lowered their weapons, it was because they were trying to figure out what Finn had said.

The girl grinned. "Eventhough it's deadset, it does not stand out like a shag on a rock." She said in a fast Aussie accent.

"Huh?" said the rest of them in unison.

"I'm not a bad guy!" explained the girl in a more obvious and short way.

"See, told ya." Grinned Finn.

"But I'm guessing he's kinda got kangaroos loose in the top paddock." Said the girl sounding sarcastic, but nothing came from the others except from questioning looks. "He is kind of a dill!?" still nothing. "Nevermind, g'day the name's Bella. You must be the Storm Hawks which I've heard so much about." intruduced the girl herself.

Before anyone could even open their mouth Finn was standing right infront of Bella, ready to introduce himself. "I'm Finn, the marksman. You can't find a better shouter than this guy over here."

"Over where?" asked Bella mostly sarcastic, but also sounding gullible.

"Over here... Me! I'm talking about me! I'm an awesome sharp shooter." said Finn.

"Oh right, hey weren't the guy who was spoused to wash the airship for a year?" asked Bella.

"What?" Finn jumped a step back.

"Wait, you're from the Third Degree Burners?" asked Aerrow.

"Not exactly, you know Blister right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's their Sky Knight." answered Aerrow.

"Well, he's my uncle and he practically raised me. He and his squadron actually. They taught me how to fight, ride, use crystals and how to talk, which is kinda obvious I guess." explained Bella in her fast accent trying not to use any slang which she normally does.

"So why are you here? And alone?" asked Junko.

"When I told Uncle Bliss that I-" started Bella but was cut off.

"Uncle Bliss?" said Aerrow as the others tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's what I call him when I'm cranky cause he hates, thinks it sounds 'bloody girly and feminen'. Anyway, when I told him I wanted to join his squadron he rejected me, said I was too young and he'd be worrying about me too much to fight Cyclonians. So I left and have been working as a loner since then." explained Bella.

"Then what's with the ride? Did you 'borrowed' it when you left, it is designed like the Burners' ones." said Stork as he analyzed the skimmer.

"Ofcourse not. This was my last birthday present from them. I don't like those normal junk they give on birthdays so they've always given me armour, weapons, crystals and lastly my skimmer. They painted it blue and purple cause they know they are my favorite colors. They even let me ride it eventhough I'm underaged." said Bella.

There was a slight moment of awkward silence. "So this is the famous Condor, eh?" asked Bella.

"Want a tour?" asked Finn as he raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you there was a kitchen." smiled Bella.

"Are you hungry?" asked Piper.

"No, but I cook and prepare food when I'm nervous and being by yourself for awhile makes you bloody nervous." said Bella.

"I like her." said Junko as he heard the clause 'I cook'. "Let me show you the way."

"WAIT!" shouted Stork. "This skimmer weights more than it should."

"That's because it's carrying heaps of crystals as cargo." said Bella.

"Crystals?" asked Piper enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I collect them when I find them, don't know what most of them do, but I can show you them after I prepare a meal to stop my hands from shaking." said Bella as she walked after Junko to the kitchen.

As she was out of sight the other turned to eachother. "What do you say?" asked Aerrow.

"I think she should stay with us, she's so hot." suggested Finn.

"I agree with Finn, but definitely for another reason. We should let her stay, atleast for awhile." said Piper.

"I see no harm in her either, right Radarr?" said Aerrow as Raddar nodded back.

"Oh, I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." said Stork.

"You always say that." said Finn.

"And I'm right most of the times." stated Stork.

"Most of the times doesn't mean this time Stork." said Piper.

"Besides, four of us already said yes and I'm sure Junko will agree with us so your opinion won't make a difference anyway." said Finn.

"Huh." said Stork as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Stork, I don't think we'll get any harm from her, she was raised by a Sky Knight and his squadron." said Aerrow.

"Very well." agreed Stork.

"Then it is settled, she can stay! And the room we prepared for Starling is still availible." said Piper excitedly. "I'll go ask her if she'd like that."

Before she could walk out the room Finn put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Why don't I give her the good new this time." he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So you do know some Wallop food right?" asked Junko as he watched Bella quickly prepared some food.

"17 traditional Wallop dishes to be exact. Growing around big hungry men has it's own rewards." she smiled.

"No way, that's more than all of this squadron put together can make. And that's just Wallop dishes. It's good to have a girl around who can cook for a change." said Junko.

"As much as that is flattering I'd be mad if I were your friend—what was her name again?" asked Bella.

"Piper, and don't worry, she wouldn't care if we're not saying anything bad about her crystal experties or tactics." said Junko.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" said Finn as he came in to make a funny remark.

Junko didn't even bothered to seem like he noticed, but a vague giggle came from Bella. "Sorry, it's been awhile I heard something funny."

"You like funny?" asked Finn. "Cause if you do you'll get to listen to more of them if you except our offer for you to stay here." he said the whole thing in a breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Bella confused.

"Would you like to stay with us atleast for awhile, we do have an extra room." he explained more plainly.

"Well, I don't know, it's kinda sudden." started Bella to think out loud.

"Come on it'll be great, cause you can cook." said Junko.

"And Piper really wants to check out your crystals, Aerrow always trusts people who are related to a squadron he knows and trusts and Stork seems suspicious, but he's always paranoid so suspicious is an improvement in his case, so what do you say?" asked Finn.

"I guess it won't hurt, right?" smiled Bella as she made the other two show all of their teeth. (Junko might have smiled that much because she was finished preparing the dish and had put it infront of him)

"Then let me escort you to your new room." said Finn as he led the way.

When they arrived at the room which was originally prepared for Starling, Bella turned towards Finn. "By the way, you don't have to clean the airship, Burner told me to tell you that if my paths ever crossed the Storm Hawks. He knows I like to mock people."

"Phew, that was close one." said Finn as he pretended to be relieved.

Bella giggled. "So, Piper wants to analyze my crystals, Aerrow trusts the Third Degree Burners, Junko likes my cooking and Stork finds me less suspicious than bad guys and that's why they want me to stay. So, why do _you_ want me to stay?" she asked to Finn.

Finn was suprised by the unexpected question as he looked stunned. "W-what?" but before he could even finish his word Bella was long gone.

----------------------

Coming Soon...

**a/n:** I made a picture of Bella, which is kinda bad cause I drew it, when the improved one is done(made by a better artist) I'll write how you can find it cause apparently I'm not able to post a link; you can check out my deviantart page (my username is Camilleopard) and you'll find Bella's picture in my gallery named 'Bella - complete'


	2. Chapter 2

**Universal Language Of Crystals**

Piper was sitting in the main room waiting for Bella. Finally she came. "Why did you asked me to wait here? There are tons of crystal enhancing and analyzing materials in my room." asked Piper.

"I thought it would already be full with your other projects and these might have made a mess." said Bella.

"Yeah, I spouse it is full, but there's place for a few more cryst—" started Piper, but stopped after seeing Bella lifting a large bag to put on the table. "Whoa, how long have you been away from home?"

"Wait I think there's another one half the size of this and a small one too." said Bella not hearing Piper's question.

"Have you gathered all of this after you left?" asked Piper and Bella nodded. "And how long was that?"

"I don't know... A month or two perhaps." answered Bella as Piper was stunned with her mouth open wide.

"How did you find all of this!?" she asked excitedly.

"It's kinda weird actually, I always see a flash of light or hear a harmonic sound like a harp or chimes then I follow the light beams or the sounds and taa-dah! There's always a crytal or two or even more at the end of the trail." explained Bella as she put the other sacks on the table.

"Isn't it kinda weird. I mean that's kind of an unorthodox way to look for crystals." said Piper.

"That's the funny part, most of the times I'm not even lookin' for 'em." giggled Bella. "And there aren't just raw crystals here, let me show you my prized possesion." said Bella as she searched through the bags.

Suddenly the girls felt another bump on the couch. Both of them turned towards it. "Finn." said Piper plainly.

"Piper." answered Finn back. Then he turned to Bella and his face somewhat looked like it'd seen some light. "Bella."

"Hey Finn." said Bella continueing to search through the bag.

"So about the thing you asked yesterday..." he started.

"What did I ask?" asked Bella, still searching.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Finn suprised.

"It's kind of a bad habbit of mine. I don't remember anything I say unless it's important to me." answered Bella.

"Oh..." reacted Finn silenty.

"So what did I say?" asked Bella.

"Nothing, just forget I even mentioned it." said Finn as he walked away.

After he was no longer seen Piper turned to Bella. "So you remember what you said, right?"

"Oh yeah, reckon, I barely forget anything, but Finn doesn't need to know that. Aha! Got it!" said Bella enthusiastically as she took out a small box made from crystals.

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Piper.

"Depends, are you thinking blocker crystals, 'cause if you're not then it's not what you're thinking." said Bella.

"Where did you get that?" asked Piper.

"I didn't, I made it myself, took me like a month and a half to get it just right and not explode." said Bella.

"Whoa, I have never seen something like this done by someone as young as me... other than myself ofcourse." said Piper.

"Modest, aren't we?" smirked Bella. "Anyway, I made this to contain powerful crystals which could be tracked or something like that and guess what's in it."

"I can count atleast fifteen." said Piper.

"Ok then, but just a little quick glimpse." said Bella as she slowly opened the lid.

"Oh my god! It's a phoenix crystal!" cheered Piper as Bella quickly closed it.

"Well you certainly don't need no bullhorn or such to broadcast." said Bella sarcastically.

"Sorry." said Piper. "So what else have you got in there?"

"I don't know any of the ones in the big sack and know all the ones in the middle one, most of 'em are the same anyways and I have rare ones that I use alot in the small purse sized one. Those ones are really great, I've got an element crystal, which also locates elemental crystals such as water, fire, earth, air, ice, wind and such crystals besides being able to do what they all can. So there are lots of elemental crystals in the middle bag. I have a tarot crystal too you know, it's so cute, one of my faves." explained Bella.

"Wow, there really is alot of elemental crystals in here." said Piper as she looked into the middle-sized-sack. "So what's with the ones that are on you? I haven't seen anything like the pink one on your chest."

"Oh, that's because it's a henge, or something like that, I don't actually know what they're called. Anyway, this too was a birthday gift, from the Burners' specialist. It's a combination of a shield crystal and a deflecting crystal. So it doesn't only protects me, but also deflects the attack on the attacker, cool huh?" explained Bella.

"And the chain and all the other stuff is for...?" asked Piper.

"The chain and the boomerang and the ninja star dart things in my pocket are my weapons. The chain is equipped with blocker crystals and grapler crystals to unequip enemies, the boomerang has a retriever crystal on –for something obviously obvious- and has detector blasters which makes it fire energy blast whenever it gets close to an enemy and the darts are sharp –ofcourse- and they have different cystals attached to them most of 'em being explosive stuuf like leechers ofcourse. And I also carry this hypnosis crystal just in case." explained Bella.

"And you can use all of them when you're fighting?" said Piper.

"Well, you get used to it after awhile. Plus you need as much weaponry to fill in the loss of not knowing Sky Fu." said Bella.

"You don't know Sky Fu?!" shouted Piper.

"Again, thanks for the broadcast." said Bella.

"I mean, not everyone knows it, but I was sure you were somewhat good at it." said Piper.

"Actually, I used to be training in Sky Fu, but it seemed so uptight and I quit and studied other martial arts. Vital point arts to be exact, they are also very uptight, but with a logical explanation like accidently killing someone if you miss an inch. Anyway, now I can paralyze, heal and kill in just a few seconds." explained Bella.

"Cool, maybe not the last part though. Anyway, I'll take this big one to my study and then work on them." said Piper as she tried to get it off the table. Bella giggled. "How can you carry this thing along with the other ones? I can't pull even one." said Piper.

"It's in my blood, haven't you seen my uncle? Those muscels aren't just workout, it's in his genes. All of the Burners' genes to be exact and that includes me even if they like it or not." said Bella as she helped Piper carry the bag to her room.

On the way they kept talking, mostly about how the others didn't listen to Piper's tactics and made horrible things accur, most of them being Finn's fault. And during their talk they failed to see what was infront of them and fell onto the ground with the crystals.

"Oh, great!" complained Bella.

"Sorry, our bad." said Aerrow referring to himself, Junko and Finn. "Let us help." he said as they helped the girls fill the bag with the crystals again.

"Ok, I'll carry it into Piper's room from here." said Finn as he tried to lift the bag, unsuccesfully. "Just... one... more... pull—"

But Junko pulled him away from it to carry it himself. "No offense Finn, but you're kinda weak."

"Huh, you're one to talk." said Finn as Aerrow and Piper shook their heads. Junko moved towards the bag to grab it, but it was already gone.

Bella giggled. "So where was Piper's room again?" she asked while holding the bag in one of her hands and over her shoulder.

Finn and Aerrow turned towards Piper with widely open eyes. "Third Degree Burner blood, don't ask." answered Piper.

----------------------

Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Babysitters**

Radarr and Aerrow were heading to the the main room. Suddenly Radarr's ears stiffened and he started to look suspicious.

"What is it Radarr? You getting something?" asked Aerrow. Radarr started to pull on to Aerrow's arm and point somewhere. "You want me to follow you? Ok, lead the way."

Radarr led Aerrow to the communication room. Aerrow could hear noises coming from the room. He put his index finger infront of his mouth to point out the fact that they should be quiet. He reached for his weapon and jumped infront of the door.

"Waaaah!" jumped Bella as she saw Aerrow in attack mode right infront of her.

"Bella?" said Aerrow as he put away the blades. "What are you doing in here?" he asked sounding somewhat suspicious.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said calmly.

"I don't know. But it seems like you're trying to avoid the question." said Aerrow.

"Pffft..." Bella let out a nervous laugh along with the weird sound. "Well, that's just bull. I was just notifying the ones back home I was with you guys." she said.

"You mean your parents?" asked Aerrow.

Bella laughed histerically and loudly, but it ended quick. "Ah, Aerrow you crack me up. I haven't seen my parents for years... or months. I don't know, I lost track after awhile."

Aerrow took a step back after Bella's reaction to a weird situation like that. "Wait a minute who else is there? I thought you ran away."

"That doesn't mean I can't call to check in or something. I mean they'd be worried sick if they didn't know I was ok." said Bella.

"So you were talking to Blister, what did he say?" asked Aerrow.

"I wasn't talking to him." said Bella in her harsh accent.

"What? But you just... I mean you... Huh? So who were you speaking with?" asked Aerrow.

"Noone special." said Bella as she walked towards the door.

Radarr stopped between her and the door so she wouldn't get away. "Who?" insisted Aerrow.

Bella sighed. "My brother." answered Bella as she jumped over Radarr and left.

"Your brother? Since when do you have a brother?" he asked and started to walk after Bella as Radarr climbed on his shoulder.

"Since he's older than me, I'm guessing since forever... or atleast since I was born... and bloody hell, what on Atmos is going on in here!?" shouted Bella as they walked in to the main room.

The other four were creating a chaos in there. Junko was hanging on the ceiling and eventhough he seemed to be having fun, he was also terrified to come down because Piper was jumping up and down under him with a sinister look on her face and whining at the same time. On the other hand Finn was grabbing on to Stork's head and yelling meaningless stuff like crazy. It kinda looked like Radarr holding on to Aerrow's head in a dangerous situation. And poor old Stork was looking terrified as ever, plus the weight of Finn on his shoulders –literally-

"What's going on in here!? Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"She won't be able to answer you." said Stork, trying to drive the Condor.

"What?" said both Aerrow and Bella in confusion.

"Piper... she was... analyzing your crystals... she came here with one... when Junko and Finn tried... to check it out... Piper tried to... stop them but then... it shined and... THIS HAPPENED!" explained Stork taking deep breaths after every other word.

"Still nothing." said Aerrow. "You?" he asked to Bella and she shook her head.

"Wait a sec. Stork, you sure this was the crystal's doing?" asked Bella.

"YEEES!" he shouted as Finn started pulling his hair.

Bella quickly took out her chain. "Now to get them closer to eachother. Oh well, this has got to do." She brandished the chain like a whip and it grasped Finn. As she pulled back the chain, Finn was pulled off of Stork and landed somewhere near Piper.

"Finally, I'm getting air back into my system again. Thanks." said Stork.

"Don't sweat on it, I'm having fun." said Bella humbly and a grin appeared on her face. Her chain clutched Junko and pulled him down so close to Piper, she fell down because of the jolt and stopped yelling. And for last Bella tied them up with the chain as Stork came next to her and Aerrow.

As the trio sat down tied together, they looked at the others and eachother. Finally they started to cry.

"WHAAAAT!?" the rest of them shouted in shock. "Ok, stand back." said Bella as she activated the crystals attached to the chain. Suddenly the three of them stopped crying.

They started to look around. "Why are we tied together?" asked Finn.

Bella turned her head to Aerrow and Stork and said quietly. "Blocker crystals, way better than blocking crystals. Has that... extra strong effect that never wears off."

"I told you not to touch that crystal!" shouted Piper angrily.

"What crystal?" asked Aerrow.

"The one I finished analyzing. The one you –especially Finn- weren't spoused to touch. I can show you, but these chains are too tight." said Piper.

"If I loosen it even a millimeter, you'll turn back to... whatever you were. These stuff neutralize the effects of a crystal on a person when they're in physical contact with that person, but to deactivate the effects for good, they'll have to get in contact with the crystal." explained Bella.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but the only person who'd be interested in those stuff probably does know that already and she's tied in those stuff." said Aerrow.

"Aerrow... That's kinda mean." said Finn.

"Do these crystals have some side effects, 'cause if they do I think it's getting to Finn." said Junko.

"Right." said Stork sarcastically.

"So what's the crystal Piper?" asked Bella.

"I think it's called an Immaturializer Crystal." answered Piper.

"A what?" asked Aerrow, Bella, Junko and Finn in unison.

"A what?" asked Stork a second after the others as they turned their heads and looked at him. Stork shrugged.

"It's like a Hypnosis Crystal, but it only makes people act like total brats or babies." explained Piper.

"Not like Finn needed it." commented Stork and the rest laughed –except for Finn ofcourse-

"Anyway, they are rare because people think they're useless, which they're in many ways. If it gets in contact with someone's skin, it'll turn them into bratty babies." said Piper.

"So how come you didn't get turned into a baby in your study?" Finn questioned her.

"'Cause Finn, I use gloves and stuff." said Piper.

"But I wasn't using gloves when I found it. How come I wasn't turned into a brat?" asked Bella.

"Maybe you were already too much of a brat to begin with." suggested Junko as the others stared at him. "What? I'm just saying."

Bella took out another crystal from her pocket. "Always carry a spare." she said as she reached for the Immaturializer Crystal stuck between the other. "All done." she said as she untied them.

"Finally, it's a waste we'll have to dispose of it since it's useless." said Piper.

"All that and you're feeling sorry for it." said Finn.

"What are you talking about? The Blockers only undo the effects, the crystal is still usable." said Bella. "It's the only stone I know so much about."

Suddenly the help signal started to go crazy. "What's that?" asked Bella.

"Somebody's calling for the closest squadron for help." exclaimed Aerrow as Stork ran to the wheel.

"Uh guys, this signal is coming from mid air and it's too big to come from a cargo ship or such." said Piper as she checked out the maps. "It's possible that it might be coming from Talons to lure us into a trap."

"What are you talking about? That's not coming from mid air, there's a terra there." said Bella.

"Then how come it's not on the map?" argued Piper.

"We'll have to go and help them if they're under attack or something, we'll argue after. Terra Scope is just too important to spare." said Bella.

"Terra what?" asked Finn.

But before anyone could get their answers Bella had already gotten on her skimmer and was ready to go. "Y'all are coming or what?" she said as she dashed out and the others followed her.

----------------------

Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Annoying Past**

"Do you think she'll slow down?" asked Junko as he and the others followed Bella on their skimmers.

"It would've been easier to answer if she were a girl who Finn had tried his move on, but she's not so the answer might not be no." Said Piper.

"Hilarious Piper." Grunted Finn.

"Wait, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Aerrow.

"Whoa... What is that thing?" asked Finn. "Piper?"

"I-I don't know. Never in my life have I seen anything like this before... even in books." Said Piper.

Bella was slowing down so the others could catch up. "This is a state of the art observatory." She explained as the others looked at the huge facility floating in midair. "It's also top secret. They've gathered the youngest and most brilliant minds of all Atmos. This is Terra Scope."

"If it's so top secret how come you know it?" asked Piper.

Bella didn't answer. She got faster and parked. The others coppied her. She walked quickly to the door and stopped right infront of it, took a deep breath, placed a card into the sloth and put her hand on the scanner. The door opened.

An incredibly huge guy with with brownish hair and blue eyes was passing by when he saw them come in. "Bella!" he shouted in joy as he dashed to give her a hug. He squeezed her real tight.

"You've... actually... become... stronger... Buster... you're... crushing... me..." said Bella.

"Sorry." Appologized Buster as he let go.

"My turn." Grinned Bella and squeezed him.

"You're catching up, but I can still breathe." Said Buster as Bella let go and he messed her hair.

"Who's this?" asked Junko.

"Oh, this is my brother; Buster. And these are the Storm Hawks; Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr and Stork." intruduced Bella.

"Hiyya." Greeted Buster. Unlike Bella he didn't speak with an Ausie accent.

"Isn't Buster a dog's name?" said Finn.

"Ain't Finn a girl's name." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Hey, who said that?" asked Finn.

"You deserved it." Said Piper.

"Noone deserves anythin that comes from him." Said Buster as guy with black hair and violet eyes appeared.

Bella screamed in joy. "If you jump and hug me, I'll kill you... If that doesn't kill me first and you know Buster can't resist group hugs, together you guys are like killer hug machines." Said the guy.

"Nice to see you too Chase." Said Bella and she crossed her arms.

"Ok fine, but I'll hug you." Said Chase.

"Deal." Smiled Bella. Unlike Buster, Chase hugged her softly. Suddenly huge arms surrounded them both and lifted them n the air as it squeezed them. It was Buster.

"See. What did I tell you. The guy just can't resist." Said Chase as he tried to loosen Buster's arms, unsuccessfully.

"What? You guys are just too cute. I can't help but hug." Said Buster.

"Okay, but please let go." Said Bella calmly.

"Fine." Said Buster as he let go and crossed his arms. "It's not everyday my adorable sister drop by unannounced."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aerrow. "You two were talking trough th—" but Bella covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Bella? What are you doing?" asked Finn curiously.

"Ugh... Uhm... Oh, Don't you hear... Uhm... Something?" she hessitated.

"Uh, no." Said Aerrow as he removed Bella's hand.

"Oh... My bad, sorry." Said Bella.

"This is obviously suspicious..." said Chase to himself.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Guys this is Chase, Chase these are the—" Bella introduced him but she was cut off.

"The Storm Hawks. I know." Grinned Chase cockily.

"So what is he? Your boyfriend?" scowled Finn.

Bella and Chase first seemed suprised, but after a second they switched glances and grinned.

"Yeaah... We are." Said Chase sounding a bit sarcastic, but he looked really serious. "Aren't we boo." He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Yup, puddin'." Smiled Bella.

The others were struck dumb. It was really quiet until the two of them burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. It's just too impossible. 'Puddin'? C'mon Bells, act a little." Said Chase as he was laughing.

"I know, but it suited you so well." She too was laughing histerically.

"I knew it." Said Buster. "You two wouldn't keep such a big secret from me... Or would you Bells?"

"Don't call me that." Said Bella suddenly becoming more serious.

"But he just called you that." Said Junko as he pointed at Chase.

"Yeah, but I'm Chase." Said Chase.

"It's true, he is." Said Buster and Bella nodded to confirm.

"You three are really weird. Even for my standarts." Said Stork.

"Anyway, I knew you were kidding cause you wouldn't leave someone you loved wouldn't you sis." Said Buster.

"What are you talking about? She left you and the Burners didn't she?" said Finn.

"Yeah, but we're family that's exceptable." Said Buster.

"You're kidding me right..." said Piper.

"Stork is right, you guys are weird." Said Junko.

"By the way, who sent the emergency signal, everything here seems normal." Asked Bella.

"It was me." Said Buster. "We need you to fetch us some stuff."

"Why don't you get it yourselves." Said Finn.

The threesome burst out laughing. "I knew you were funny Finn, but this is too much." Said Bella.

"Okay, weird." Said Aerrow.

"I know, who would find Finn funny." Said Junko.

"Very funny." Muttered Finn.

"But seriously, we can't get out." Said Chase getting serious all of a sudden.

"But Bella got in as if she'd gotten in or out many times." Said Piper.

"That's because she has." Said Buster. "The facility's programmed to keep in only the ones in the program. And she's not in it."

"Then how come she has an access?" asked Aerrow.

"She's a manipulating dictator, she forced us into making her one secretly." Explained Chase.

"Huh, takes one to know one." Murmured Bella.

"Does not. I'm just really smart." Said Chase.

"And apparently you really don't possess modesty." Smirked Buster.

"Nor does he possess cordiality or loyalty." Added Bella.

"You guys are always mean to me." Started Chase. "Bells... You're gonna make me cry."

Bella turned her back. "I'm not falling for that old trick of yours." Her left eyebrow started to twitch.

Chase sniffed. "Wait, he really is crying." Whispered Piper.

"Okay, just this once you crybaby." Said Bella. Chase smiled, opened his arms and walked towards Bella for a hug, but Bella put her hand on his forehead and stopped him. "But say it first."

"I'm sorry. I apologize." Said Chase.

"For...?" said Bella forcing him to continue.

Chase sighed. "I apologize for calling you a manipulating dictator."

"And...?" said Bella.

"I also apologize for saying you weren't smart and other mean stuff I called you... and all the times I laughed at others' comments about you... and the times I talked behing your back... and the time I accidently let your cat runaway." Said Chase.

"How do you accidently let a cat runaway?" whispered Finn and Junko shrugged.

"I change my mind. You are so not forgiven." Said Bella. "Not for all of those things... I can believe you did those, heck I know you did all of those, but never call Pretty a cat." Said Bella.

"Pretty?" asked Aerrow.

"Short for Pretty Lady. It was her pet baby snow leopard when she was younger, until she escaped one day." Explained Buster.

"How did you keep a **snow** leopard on Terra Saharr?" asked Piper. "I mean it's hot there."

"More importantly, why did you keep a snow **leopard**?" asked Finn.

"I like danger and we used to live on another terra. It wasn't a dessert. That's where Chase is from and that's where we met him." Explained Bella.

"She hated me Bells. She always tried to bite me when you turned your back." Said Chase.

"She was a baby, babies need to scratch their teeth. She always bit you cause she liked you and didn't want me to see cause she didn't want me to think she was in pain." Said Bella. "And she wasn't just mine, it was ours."

"Both of them found her and decided they would become her parents and raise her." Explained Buster to the Storm Hawks.

"I had forgotten all about that. Maybe we should adopt a new pet." Suggested Chase in a light tone.

"I'm not talking to you. Ofcourse that is until you get back Pretty." Said Bella.

"She's kidding... She has to be... Right? Buster?" asked Chase, but Buster shook his head.

"Anyway, what do you want us to get?" asked Piper.

"Oh right, here's a list." Said Buster and handed a list to her.

"What is all of this?" asked Stork.

"Yeah, these aren't even possible to acquire. Maybe this or this or even an oblivion crystal, but an olympic crystal? That's a legend. It's spousedly located in Terra Vapos, but that's just a myth. Kinda like trying to capture Leviathon. It's mythological so it's not real nor possible." Said Bella as the Storm Hawks decided not to talk about it.

"The Leviathon is very much real." Said Chase.

"The creature is, but not the demon." Said Bella.

"Why do you even need an oblivion crystal?" asked Piper.

"It's for the stabilizer." Said Bella.

"Only a stone as powerful as an oblivion crystal can be used for this." Continued Buster.

"And the vortex which the crystal creates will cancel the side effects of the stabilizer." Said Chase.

"Gosh Piper, I'd feel really dumb around them if I were you." Finn mocked Piper silently. Suddenly someone hit the back of his head.

"It's not nice to call girls dumb." Said Bella.

"Sorry?" said Finn as he rubbed his head.

"I think we should split up to get these. I mean they are not so heavy, but all of them are located far from eachother." Suggested Aerrow.

"I listed them in groups so when you go to get one the ones in the same group should be also around." Said Buster.

"Your brother is really nice." Said Junko.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Smiled Bella as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Junko you go with Stork and find the ones on the third group." Said Aerrow.

"Just asking, that's the shortest group right?" asked Stork and Aerrow nodded.

"I'll find the ones in the first bunch with Piper." Said Aerrow.

Piper took a quick glimpse at the list. "Right, cause we're in such good terms with the Colonel." Said Piper sarcasticaly.

"Wow, mockery. That must be new for you." Said Finn.

"So that leaves us..." Said Bella as she looked at the list. "...with the olympic crystal and the the other idioticaly impossible stuff to acquire."

"I thought you wouldn't have a hard time finding them." Said Buster.

"Why would you say that?" asked both Bella and Chase.

"Say what?" said Buster suddenly changing his tone.

"You paired me up with one of them on purpouse, didn't you." Whispered Finn to Aerrow.

"Maybe, or maybe I did it because you're the Domo, as in the Vaposians would hand over the crystal to you with their own free will." Said Aerrow.

"Oh, right." Said Finn.

"Anyways, let's go." Said Bella as she pulled Finn from his arm and ran to the skimmers.

---------------

Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**Misinterpretations**

"So... Your brother and Chase..." started Finn trying to conversate.

"What about them?" said Bella. She sounded offended.

"No-nothing. They're interesting characters." Said Finn.

"Yeah, they are my best friends. My parents took my brother with them when they left and Chase and his family took care of me until I went to my uncle. I love Buster, but Chase is more like my older brother than he is. Buster's mostly just childish." Said Bella. "So, we have to get all the crystals right... Have that, that, that and that... That's not good we still need to find the rest..."

"Why did we get this one? Piper's the crystal expert." Said Finn.

"Yeah, but if you'd went with Aerrow to run errands or favors and solve problems in a diplomatic way you would've definetely cracked under pressure." Said Bella.

"Yeah, but still how are we gonna find all these?" said Finn.

Suddenly Bella stopped and her eyes wide opened.

"Bella?" said Finn.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" asked Bella.

"Hear what?" asked Finn.

"The music." Said Bella.

"Aah, no" said Finn.

Bella started moving again and she was flying right towards a huge boulder.

"BELLA LOOKOUT!" shouted Finn.

Bella stopped and jumped. She climbed downwards a little and stuck her hand in a hole.

"Bella... What are you doing?" asked Finn confused.

"Wait a minute." She let go off the hole and started to take off her chain from her waist.

"Are you crazy? Don't let go! You'll fall." Shouted Finn.

"Lighten up." Said Bella as she used the chain to fetch something from the hole. She got back on her skimmer. "See our first trophy."

"How did you—?" Finn was confused.

"It's a gift." Said Bella as they went on.

---

"Piper are you sure this is gonna work?" said Aerrow very worried.

"Yes, probably, hopefully... I dont know. It was your idea to retrieve the Colonel his stolen... something." Said Piper.

"How should I have known that the Cyclonians took it." Argued Aerrow.

"You're right, but since it's still your fault you're the one sitting in the catapult." Said Piper.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know." Said Piper.

"So you forgot to ask what they were gonna build?" exclaimed Aerrow.

"Well I don't remember you asking it either." Said Piper.

"Anyway let's just get over with this."

---

"We've finished the first quarter of the list." Said Finn. "And it's getting dark already. We should stop for today"

"But the closest terra is hours away." Said Bella.

Finn scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Well what?" asked Bella.

"There is one place." Said Finn.

"Then lets go." Said Bella.

"Ok but promise not to laugh when I tell you where were going." Said Finn.

"Where?"

"Terra Vapos."

Bella stared at Finn for a sec and then she burst out laughing. "Again with the jokes."

"I'm serious." Frowned Finn. "Just follow me."

Bella just followed him silently until they landed on a rather empty terra. "So if this is Terra Vapos where are the people?" asked Bella.

Suddenly a bunch of people with weapons started to crowd around the two. "You were saying?" said Finn.

"Okay okay, you win now let's go before we become swiss cheese!" said Bella as she hid herself behind Finn.

"Don't worry, it's all cool." Smiled Finn. He walked towards the warriors. It seemed if he were negotiating. He came back with a big grin on his face.

"Were you just negotiating?" she seemed impressed.

"Not exactly, I just reminded them who I was, I haven't been here lately." Said Finn as he was walking, but when he looked Bella wasn't walking by him. "Bella?" he turned around suddenly shock and fear appeared in his eyes

Bella was standing in an attack position with her chain out. Suddenly she thrusted her chain right towards Finn.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Finn as he took a defensive pose. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw there was a hole on the ground and something was shining in it. He got closer and stuck his hand to find a crystal. "No way."

"That's another one off the list." Said Bella.

Suddenly all the people crowded around Bella.

"Finn? What's happening?" she asked kinda scared. Then the people started kneeling infront of her. "Fi-inn!?"

"Don't look at me." He said.

Before they knew it they were infront of the king.

"Hey, long time no see!" greeted Finn.

He seemed to completely ignore Finn and focus on Bella. He made sounds like "Hmm..." and "Aaah." and "Yes yes." which pretty much made Bella made very uncomfortable.

"May I ask... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Bella suddenly infront of everyone.

"You don't know?" asked the king.

"Do I look like I know?" answered Bella.

"Now that you menton it no, but you seem like a person who knows about our myths yet finds them very unscientific to believe in them, am I right?" explained the king.

"I'd say bullseye, but you missed something, I don't believe because it's not scientific, I simply find it childish and stupid to look for stuff which isn't there." Said Bella.

"Then why did you come here?" asked the king.

Bella instantly pointed at Finn.

"It's not like that you need something. This isn't a Domo business." Said Finn.

"Wait you are the Domo?" asked Bella. "I read about that, isn't the Domo spouse to sacrifice himself to protect the Vaposians?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then why is he still alive?" asked Bella.

"Long story. Now why would you say that?" whispered Finn to Bella. "Don't you want me here?" he winked.

Bella pushed Finn's face away from hers. "Anyway you were explaining..."

"Oh indeed, your extraordinary gift reminded us of a tablet as old as—" the king was interrupted.

"You?" said Bella.

"No!" the king's eyebrow started to twitch. "Vapos! It tells of a sorceress, able to control crystals."

"You mean witch, a sorceress is a different thing." Corrected Bella.

"No an evil sorceress, trying to take over Atmos." Explained the king.

"You never told us that." Joked Finn at Bella.

"Great now I'm being called an evil powerfreak!" complained Bella.

"NOT YOU!" the king lost his temper. "Just let me finish. It speaks of an evil mastermind, in our case Master Cyclonis."

"Oooh..." went both Bella and Finn.

"It also speaks of a counterpart, a crystal controling witch, a good witch. Actually we'd found it inaccurate in the past because it said that the witch would unite with the Domo to protect the rest of Atmos during the incoming war as the chosen ones and attack the evil sorceress. With the Domo still living it makes sense now." Explained the king.

"Great!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Now we'll take the Olympic Crystal if you will and leave, to protect the Atmos."

"Not so fast. Didn't you hear me? It says the Domo and the witch will unite." Said the king.

"No kidding." said Bella.

"You won't leave Terra Vapos until you get married."

"WHAT!?" yelled both Bella and Finn.

"You-you're joking right? I mean we're too young and there are many girls out there who'd be devastated if I get married." Said Finn. Bella fastly hit Finn's stomach with her elbow. "Oow!"

"But seriously not only is he right about us being young you still expect me to marry that?!" said Bella pointing at Finn.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" asked Finn.

"Nothing, well if you're okay with being a self-absorbed show-off." Said Bella. "Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that this is stupid and so are yo—"

As Bella was about to point at the king and say something, Finn covered her mouth and lowered her hand. "Let's not get ourselves into more trouble by insulting the ruler." He whispered.

Bella seemed very shocked and mad after being warned and stopped by Finn.

"Anyway, give us a place to rest for tonite and we'll be happy discuss this tomorrow." Suggested Finn.

"Very well. Guards send them to the guest chamber." Ordered the king.

Bella and Finn were taken to a very big room.

"This place look roomy an— wait a sec! What's the meaning of this? Why is there only one bed?" asked Bella but when she turned around the guards were gone. She ran to the doors but they were locked. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

------

Coming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimatum**

"So... What now?" asked Finn scratching the back of his head.

Bella slowly turned to him and she looked shady. She let out a nervous laugh. "Finn, how hard is your head?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Finn asked scared. Bella suddenly grabbed Finn and dashed towards the door as if he was a battering-ram. "BELLA! Snap out of fit!" he yelled.

Bella stopped. She let Finn go. "Man, you're too strong for a girl." He commented.

Bella's face still wasn't normal. She turned to Finn and suddenly pushed him from his shoulders. He feel on the bed. She was on top of him with both her hands standing next to his head on both sides. One of her knees was on the edge of the bed. "Would you rather have me more assertive and daring like this?" she smirked and leaned towards him.

As much as the situation seemed like Finn would enjoy it, Bella's condition was scaring him. "B-Bella?" he said in doubt.

Suddenly Bella collapsed and fell on the bed next to Finn. Her facial expression returned to normal. Finn slowly put her hand next to her to get up. He took Bella in his arm, suprisingly she wasn't as heavy as she was strong. He put her in the bed and tucked her in.

A few hours had passed. Bella woke up and whiped her eyes. She say Finn sitting with his back on the wall, dozed off. "Finn? What are you doing there? You're gonna injure your back."

"Huh?" he snapped out of it. "Oh, I fell asleep I guess."

"I'm refreshed, you can sleep here." She got off the bed.

Finn stared at her. "With two hours of sleep?"

"Well yeah, didn't I tell you my parents experimented biological enhancers on me. My body works four times more with four times less energy than a normal person." She smiled.

"You're happy now? Has anyone told you you have more than just one personality?" said Finn sarcastically.

"Yes, but you go to sleep while I find a way to escape." She pushed him to the bed and headed for the wall. "Well nighty-night."

"Whatever." Finn pulled the blanket over his head and went to sleep.

Bella started to listen through the wall and she knocked every inch of the wall trying to find a weak spot. When she came back where she started she suddenly started to kick and punch the whole wall.

After awhile she suddenly stopped and squated hanging onto the wall. She silently started to cry with the faint sounds of hiccups.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Finn. She wiped her tears. "Weren't you gonna sleep?"

"Do you expect me to go to sleep with a girl in the same room?"

"What? Afraid I'll do something to ya?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, yeah." said Finn. "You kinda do weird things, i mean just awhile ago..."

"Look, I know what I was about to do. I was in a bad place."

"Not to mention you were crying just now."

"Who was crying?" said Bella angrily suddenly gripping him from his shirt.

"You know what you did, I know what I saw. We can either acknowledge this and move on or pretend it never happened and have tension between us." said Finn.

"I'm in favor of choice number two." said Bella. "So, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"We could get married." said Finn.

"Are you kidding me!"" yelled Bella suddenly.

"Yes. Or we could say you're already promised to someone." suggested Finn.

"That won't work. A promise means nothing. Or we could tell them I'm already married to Chase for instance. I mean we even technically have a kid together." said Bella.

"Are they gonna buy that?" asked Finn.

"No..."

"Let's just go to sleep." Suggested Finn.

"Right." Said Bella, but stopped when she remembered there was just one bed. "But put the pillows in the middle first. You stay on your side, I'll stay in mine."

When Bella woke up the pillows weren't there anymore. For some reason her head and left hand were resting on Finn's chest while her right hand was on his shoulder. His head on the other hand was higher than hers. His hin was just touching the top of her head. His left hand was supporting her head and his right arm was around her waist.

"What's this!" she said suddenly waking Finn up.

"Whaa-?" Finn was still a bit sleepy, but came back to his sense instantly when he realized the situation and let go.

They didn't say anything until they were infront of the king again. "So...?" he asked.

"We'll get married." Said Bella.

"What? Bella, what did we do last night?" he asked suddenly confused.

"Shut up." She said silently. Then turned the king. "But as you can see we are still very young. You may think that's not a problem, but I think it'd be better if this were to happen when our ages are more suitable don't you think."

"Well, now that you've said it like that..." said the king.

"Great! So to seal our deal, we'll just accept the olympic crystal on your septor and leave." She took the crystal from the septor with her chain. "Buh-bye."

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Finn running to the skimmers.

"I can't believe I didn't do it earlier."

Coming Soon...


End file.
